The Past Comes Back to Bite You
by WinterCarnaval
Summary: Sequel to "A Series of Very Unfortunate Events". The six newborn vampires must deal with their new lives, and what they left behind. Yeah, the summary sucks. R&R. Rated M for language and graphic scenes.
1. Depression

**Hey guys! I'm back :) Here is the sequel to "A Series of Very Unfortunate Events". I hope you enjoy it :D Anyways, please review and let me know how I'm doing.**

Things I own: 20$ lip gloss, a rediculous amount of leopard print things, and a pen that looks like a flamingo.  
Things I don't own: Twilight, or anything related to it.

Props to my awesome beta taylorcullenforever. Go check out her stuff if you have the chance.

_**Depression**_

_**APOV**_

Worry was the dominant emotion I felt lately; worry for my Jasper. There was something seriously wrong with him, but he wouldn't talk to anyone about it. Whatever it was, it ate him up inside.

He was never one to speak his mind. He's always been quiet. Lately though, it's as if he's lost the ability to speak completely. And besides that, he locks himself away in his study, and he shuts everyone out. I'm not the only one who has noticed this behavior and was not the only one worried. Rosalie approached me with her suspicions one day. She thought we were having couple problems, but I assured her that he was just dealing with some things on his own. I didn't even know if what I was saying was true, that's how little he spoke about it.

I rarely saw him anymore. Even when he goes out to hunt, he would make sure that he was alone with Edward. He would avoid everyone on purpose. He didn't want anyone to go with him that didn't have to hear his mind, and since Edward does anyways, it just made sense for them to go together. I missed him so much. It hurt me that he was suffering. It hurt that he wouldn't tell me about it.

I glanced around my room, unconsciously looking for clues to his behavior. I was disappointed when I found nothing. My spirits rose a bit when I saw Jasper's outline at the doorway to our room.

"Alice," Jasper said in a pained voice as he walked into the room.

"What is it Jasper?" I asked, hoping that he would finally tell me what's going on.

"I can't do it anymore. I can't take it. I have to find some other way," he said as he hung his head in his hands in despair. It killed me to see him so pained.

"What are you talking about? What's wrong Jasper?" I asked, panicking a little. When he didn't reply I said, "Talk to me damn it!"

"I can't keep killing people. Even the bad people. I know that we need blood to live, but I can feel what they go through as I am murdering them, and I just can't take it anymore. I already felt like a murderer before the change. Alice, I can't live like this any longer! It hurts me to hurt them."

And I understood. I looked at him sympathetically, because I got it completely. I'd be a liar if I said that killing the humans never bothered me. I would prefer avoiding that part of vampirism completely, but then it wouldn't be vampirism, would it? That's kind of the whole point.

We tried to be good. We used Edward's ability to the fullest when hunting. We ridded the world of murderers and rapists. It should make us good people, but it only made us the same as those murderers. And my poor Jasper who had to feel all of the pain they felt. He had to feel all of the desperation, and all of the anything else they might be feeling as we killed them for our own needs.

It donned on me then that he and Edward had it pretty bad when it comes to hunting. Edward could hear the thoughts of the people he murdered. I was horrified when I realized that we had been vampires for nearly four months, and I never bothered to ask them how they were coping.

"Okay, Jasper. I understand. We'll find another way. Maybe there's some sort of substitute for blood?" I said, wondering out loud. I tried to stay calm to help him with his own emotions.

He looked at me with a sort of apologetic expression that I hated. He was feeling conflicted and horrible, and he was sorry for that? It didn't make any sense to me. If there were something wrong I would always want him to tell me about it. I wanted him to trust me with these things so that I could help him make it better. I didn't want him to feel ashamed for his problems and his feelings.

"How 'bout we go talk to the others about this, Jasper? Maybe they have some ideas as to what we could do," I suggested.

"Okay," he said. I noticed that he looked a little embarrassed, so I crossed the room and gave him a hug. I looked into his eyes deeply, comforting him in the only way I could.

We walked down the giant staircase to the living room where everyone else was lounging and watching TV. I grabbed Jasper's hand and held it in my own tightly, trying to reassure him with my presence.

I cleared my throat daintily to get all of my friend's attention. They looked up, and Edward turned off the TV, hearing that we needed to have a discussion in my mind. He caught my eye and nodded, while leading the way to the dining room table, which we never used.

We sat down quietly, a business like air surrounding us. The ladies sat on one side facing their significant other. I started to speak sensing Jasper's hesitation.

"So, everyone… we have a problem. We can't keep killing innocents. It's immoral, and both Jasper and I think we need to find another way to survive. Who agrees, here?"

"Well, Alice, no one _likes _to kill the humans, but it's unavoidable," Emmett said reasonably. "We need their blood to live."

"What if we didn't have to kill them to get their blood?" Bella said.

"Hah! Are they supposed to just give it up to us, no questions asked, or are we supposed to start stealing from a blood bank… Oh my God we should start stealing from a blood bank!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Everyone remained silent as we pondered this idea. Would it be so bad if we took a few bags of blood once a week? I mean, maybe the humans would need that blood, but the lives lost due to that compared to the lives lost because of us would be minimal. The idea was sounding better and better.

I could see that everyone was starting to accept this idea as something we would do, and in that acceptance my vision showed me this future.

_One of the guys walked up to the hospital inconspicuously, rounding the corner to the blood bank on the first floor. It looked like Edward from behind, because Emmett wasn't that small, and I would have recognized Jasper immediately. He checked around him to make sure no one was looking and then he jimmied the lock of the door. He slipped into the room and grabbed a few bags quickly. _

Then my vision went blank. As far as I could tell, Rosalie had a brilliant idea. Whoever said that blondes were dumb clearly had not met this one. I felt a smile creep across my face.

"Guys, I wouldn't be opposed to that, what do you think?" I said. It couldn't be as bad as murder.

"Well..." Edward started hesitantly, "I guess that could work. I would still feel guilty though."

"Yes, but Edward, really its much better then killing. You would know that as well as I. Doesn't it hurt you to hear their thoughts as you slaughter them?" Jasper said slightly exasperated. Edward winced a little at the word slaughter.

"Yes, it does hurt Jasper. And I know it hurts you too, but as Emmett said, it's unavoidable. It's who you are. It's who _we _are"

"Are you suggesting that I am a murderer by nature, Edward?" Jasper demanded. I patted his arm soothingly. He was getting worked up over nothing.

"Not at all! Please do not take offense, Jasper. Alice has told me a bit about your past, and that is not at all what I am suggesting. I was merely trying to say that as _vampires _we must do horrible things to survive," he said quickly, trying to calm Japer down.

"Well, I guess that's settled, then. Who wants to be the one to go to the hospital and take the blood?" I asked with an unbridled enthusiasm.

No one answered. They all looked at the floor trying to make themselves seem less conspicuous, so I wouldn't choose them for the task. Some people turned their heads to look at Rosalie as if to say _well, it was your idea. _She set her jaw stubbornly, refusing to volunteer herself for the job.

"Okay, fine then. Let's draw straws. Whoever gets the shortest stick has to go," I said while searching my mind to see which stick I should choose. Edward, however, caught me.

"Alice, that's cheating! I'm watching you. If you don't stop looking in the future, then I'm going to make _you _go!" he exclaimed, effectively ruining my fun. He was always such a party pooper.

"Okay fine!" I exclaimed before I stuck my tongue out at him. Checking to see which straw I would pull to get out of the task was a bit superfluous seeing as I knew it would be Edward. I would take any extra precaution I could, though, to stay out of the hospital. For some reason I've always had an aversion to hospitals. Maybe it had to do with the fact that my parents had considered taking me to an asylum in the earlier stages of my life because of my ability to see the future.

I went to the kitchen and looked around in the cabinets until I found some straws that we could use. I tore them with my own hands to ensure the precision of each cut. I made sure that it was clear which piece of straw was the shortest before gathering them all in my hands.

I went back to the dining room where everyone was waiting for me. I showed them the straws so that they wouldn't think I was cheating. I gathered the straws in my hand and arranged them so that they all appeared to be the same size. I shuffled them around in my hands.

"Edward, did anyone see which straw it is?" I asked trying to ensure a fair game.

"Nope. No one has a clue. And by the frustrated look on Bella's face, I would say that she doesn't know either. And you can trust me Alice," he said when I started to look at him with my eyebrows raised. We all knew that he was a very good liar. "You have my word."

I huffed dramatically and gave everyone the okay to pick a straw. One at a time we took out the different sized straws discretely into our hands.

"Reveal!" Emmett said excitedly.

Immediately it was apparent that the party pooper himself would be the one to raid the hospital. We all smirked in relief and Emmett even let out a loud laugh at Edward's expense.

"Fine! I'll go. You guys all owe me big-time!" Edward said indignantly.

Hopefully with this new plan, we could outsmart our own nature and escape the fate of being murderers.

**** Reviews, please :) ****


	2. A Thief in the Night

**Hey guys. I'm kind of dissapointed at the amount of reviews I got for the last chapter. I know that I am on many people's author alert list, and it would be much appreciated if you could leave a comment so I know how I'm doing. Thanks :)**

**Thanks to my beta, taylorculenforever. Go check out her stories :)**

**I don't own Twilight, in case you haven't figuerd that out yet ;)**

_**A Thief in the Night**_

_**EPOV**_

I couldn't help but be exasperated. I would have to steal from dying hospital patients to satiate the hunger of my family and myself. It was ridiculous, really, but I would do it. Jasper needed this more than any of us. Some of his thoughts were borderline disturbing, and so that is why I hid my true feelings as best as I could and relented easily.

He was visibly depressed, the poor guy. Alice came to me often and asked what his thoughts were but I couldn't bring myself to tell her. It would worry her even more and that would not be helpful. He needed her to be calm and understanding.

Hunting with him was always excruciating. Besides the fact that he was capable of being even more brooding and angst ridden then me, he had a tendency to project what he was feeling at those moments on me without realizing. So, I would consequently feel all of the self-loathing, disgust and anything else that he was feeling, coupled with my own and added with the thoughts of the people that we were drinking. It was a hell of a lot to deal with at any one moment. Still, I went with him every single time, because if he was going to be a murderer, he had said, then he wanted to be a good murderer. I almost smiled when he said that. It was one hell of an oxymoron.

I saw the vision Alice had and knew what my fate would be before we even drew those straws. I accepted it as my destiny. It was inevitable. I pretended not to know that I would be the loser. I started to think ahead and plan it out. I would be stealing from a hospital, after all.

I decided that I would go late at night, when a minimal amount of doctors would be there. I could be all sneaky and steal a lab coat to look official as I broke into the blood bank. I smiled at my musings. The whole thing was completely ridiculous.

Before I knew it, the time had come for me to leave. Everyone looked at me with sympathetic and slightly amused expressions on their faces. Bella looked near tears, if that were possible, though I had assured her multiple times that everything would be fine. I went over to her and hugged her around her waist. I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry about me, my Bella. I will be fine."

"Just come home to me, Edward. I don't care about the stupid blood. All I care about is you," she whispered passionately. I gave her a quick, chaste kiss on her lips, told her I loved her, and said goodbye to my family members. I grabbed the backpack that would serve as my blood bag and brought it to my car.

I decided to take my Volvo to ensure maximal speed though I could have run there in the same amount of time. It just seemed more appropriate for a thief to have a getaway vehicle.

It took only five minutes to get to the hospital, even though I was driving at an ungodly speed that would certainly frighten Bella if she were there with me. I parked the car in a strategic place; close to the entranceway, but hidden by a tree. I took the backpack that I had put on the passenger seat, and slung it over my back as I exited the car.

I entered the door with a nearly overdone nonchalance, and made my way down a corridor with my almost-black eyes cast downwards. The hospital's first floor was nearly deserted. The only person around was a nurse stationed at a desk typing away at the computer in front of her. I didn't need to read her thoughts to know that she was completely distracted. I passed her quietly, ignoring the delicious scent of her blood and continued walking to the closed blood bank.

Not a moment later, I saw the door to the blood bank and smiled. It was almost too easy. That was the point, though. No one expected a person to steal blood. Since we vampires were not people anyways, I guess one could say that that statement would still be accurate. That put a somber expression on my face to replace the smile.

The door was locked, but it was taken care of easily. Jasper showed me how to do it a little while back, for fun. Once the door was opened, the smell hit me in such a concentrated way that I stumbled back a few steps. It was intense. My senses went into overdrive, and my hunting instinct was starting to kick in. If I didn't get in control of myself soon, I would drink all of the glorious blood, and keep any of the remains for myself.

Hastily, and rather reluctantly, I stopped my breathing. Mercifully, the smell was gone, and I could concentrate on the task at hand. I took the bag off my back and placed it on a table that was inside, pausing to make sure that I had closed the door. Looking around, I concluded that the supply of O negative was by far the best stocked, so I took from that. Hopefully no one would notice, or need them.

The bag full, I walked out of the blood bank quietly. The whole thing took about a minute, using vampire speed. My mind was so full of my task that I was especially surprised to open the door to a hostile-looking doctor. Normally, I would have heard the thoughts approaching me.

"Excuse me, sir. What do you think you're doing here?" he said agitatedly.

"Oh, sorry, I got lost while trying to find the elevators. It won't happen again," I lied quickly, a little frightened of this man.

"Sure, you did," he said patronizingly, his liquid gold eyes boring into my own. I quickly searched his mind to find his thoughts. It was immediately apparent that he knew I was lying; _He's doing something he shouldn't be. _

"I'll just be on my way, then," I said, hoping he would just let me leave. I started to take a few steps, but then he spoke.

"Wait! May I search your bag?" he said in an authoritative tone.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked incredulously. Did he seriously think I would let him do that unless he was a police officer?

"Well, I am a doctor at this fine hospital. I do believe that gives me the right to make sure you are not stealing expensive equipment. If you do not let me, then I will have to assume you are in fact a thief, and I will call the authorities. I won't ask again; may I search your bag?"

I handed over the bag, deciding that running wouldn't be a good idea. That would make him more suspicious of my behavior. So, instead, I made up a story to justify my actions, and hopefully it would play on his sympathies. I was about to relay said story about how I couldn't afford blood transfusions for my sick, dying baby sister, when he gasped as he opened the bag.

"Vampire!" he exclaimed. He looked into my dark and hungry eyes and shook his head. "I don't believe this."

I invaded his mind once again. He thought; _it all makes sense! The blood, the eyes, the skin. He _must_ be a vampire. I thought that Esme and I were the only ones in Forks. Oh, dear God what does this mean for the townspeople?_

"Wait, wait," I said, shocked and incredulous. "You're a vampire, too? But, your eyes..?" his eyes were not the glowing red or black that they should be. They were a sort of liquid honey.

"Yes, I am a vampire," he said simply.

My rational head made me drop to a fighting stance. He backed away with his hands up saying, "Do not fear me. I mean no harm."

I growled a little, but resolved to trust him. Despite my head, my instincts were telling me that this man was not dangerous. He wouldn't hurt me unless I instigated a fight. I straightened out my position so that I was facing him again. I took my first breath since I entered the blood bank, and was greeted with the smell of blood mixed in with the scent of a vampire. I stored enough air to be able to hold a conversation, but I decided that I shouldn't tempt myself with so much blood around.

"Well, it appears as though we have much to talk about. Would you care to tell me why you are stealing from a blood bank, first of all?"

"We don't want to be bad people. We don't want to hurt anyone anymore. This seemed like the best way," I stated somewhat cryptically.

He nodded his understanding. "There are more of you?" he asked.

"Yes. My family and I are six people in total. You were wrong when you thought that you and your Esme were the only two around."

"How do you know about Esme?" he retorted angrily. His eyes flashed with fury. I assumed that he thought I was some sort of stalker.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about her. I have a sort of ability. I can read thoughts, and you were thinking about her before…" I trailed off, and took another breath.

"Oh, my. We certainly do have much to talk about. Would you care to join me in my home?"

"I don't know about that. My family is waiting for me. I guess you could say they get cranky when they are hungry. They might get worried, also. I'm already later than expected." It wasn't the only reason that I didn't want to go back to his home with him. I would be outnumbered there, assuming that this Esme person would home. If they were hostile, then they could eliminate me easily. Though I didn't think he would hurt me, I still wasn't comfortable with taking that chance.

"Well, may I join you, then? I would like to meet this family of yours." I gaped at him openly. He was quite the brave person, going into a home with six vampires. Six _hungry _vampires at that.

"Well… I guess that would be alright. Do you mind if I take that with me?" I asked pointing to the bag full of blood that was still clutched in his hand.

"Alright, just this once, though. If I see you in here again, then I will call security, though that probably won't stop you," he said slyly.

We went back to my car with the backpack as he took out a cell phone. He dialed quickly and spoke at vampire speed. I ignored the conversation, giving him his privacy, but I assumed that he was telling Esme he wouldn't be home anytime soon.

We drove the necessary five minutes it took to get to my home making small talk along the way. We introduced each other, and I was surprised to know that he was the famous Carlisle Cullen. Everyone in Forks knew about him because he was a respected doctor that was spectacular at his job. We walked to the door of my house and we went inside to see that the others were gathered in the living room, playing guitar hero. The normalness of it all made me smile.

When they heard me enter, they tore their eyes away from their game and looked at my visitor with guarded expressions. I'm sure that by the way he smelled they could tell that he was one of us.

Alice's thoughts entered my mind immediately. _Why didn't I see this? Who is this man, Edward?_

Jasper was the first to speak. "Edward, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded, the protector and soldier in him coming to life.

"Let me explain, Jasper," I said, but before I knew it he was launching himself at the doctor.

***Please review***


	3. Hunting Deer

**Please review! Let me know how I'm doing.  
Thanks go to my awesome beta taylorcullenforever, and the reviewers who stuck with me :)**

_**Hunting Deer**_

_**JPOV**_

My fighting instinct kicked in. From my experience, vampires were evil creatures, apart from my friends and I. All those other vampires wanted to do was hurt and kill people for their entertainment. James, Victoria and Laurent were perfect examples of that.

I jumped the man who was with Edward. It only made sense. He was dangerous.

"Jasper, no!" Edward yelled as he put himself between the stranger and me.

I growled at him with my chest heaving. I started to push him out of the way.

"Calm yourself and let me explain!" When I didn't stop he said, "Please, Jasper. He isn't dangerous. He won't hurt anyone."

I looked into Edward's eyes deeply, searchingly, and finally nodded. Moving away from the man. I looked at the man menacingly and blanched when I saw that his eyes were not the red that I was expecting. They were gold. Perhaps this strange trait made him different from the rest of the vampires. I backed away further, going towards Alice. Even if he wasn't a threat, I wasn't going to take that chance with Alice. I stood in front of her and crossed my arms over my chest.

Edward introduced us all to the mysterious man. "Everyone, this is Carlisle. He is a doctor at the hospital in Forks, and he is a vampire, like us. He caught me taking the blood, but he was nice enough to let me keep it."

"Hi Carlisle! My name's Alice," she said exuberantly, coming out from behind me. They shook hands quickly. I moved so that I was closer to Alice, trying not to be obvious about protecting her.

"I'm Emmett, and this is my fiancée Rosalie," Emmett said while gesturing to my sister.

"Carlisle, this is Bella," Edward said as he put his arm around her waist. "And, well, you've already met him, but that's Jasper," he continued, pointing to me. I nodded my head in Carlisle's direction not bothering to shake his hand.

"You mentioned before that the reason you were taking the blood was because you would prefer not to kill the humans, am I correct?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, that is correct. You see, besides the fact that I can hear the thoughts of those I kill, jasper can feel their pain. He has a gift that gives him full access to emotions. It is excruciating for him, and we support his decision to try a new way to eat," Edward replied. I was a little annoyed that Edward spilled the beans to this man that could not yet be trusted.

"Well, I think I have a solution you will find appealing. You might have noticed that my eyes are not the same color as yours. It is a trait that shows my way of life. You see, I do not drink the blood of humans."

"How do you survive, then?" I asked, incredulous.

"My wife and I had the same 'problem' as you. We had a conscience. We did not want to hurt humans, so we decided to become vegetarians, so to speak. We drink the blood of animals. It is a substitute for human blood. Though not quite as delicious, it is enough to keep you alive and healthy. The animal blood effectively changes your eye color to gold. I know that my wife was extremely happy about that fact. The red eyes made her paranoid."

I contemplated this. If he were right, then I would absolutely try this lifestyle. Hopefully, I would not be the only one. I wanted Alice to do this with me.

"You cannot keep taking blood from the hospital. There are dying humans that need it. That would still mean that lives are being lost because of you. If you are truly serious about changing your ways, then you should consider my lifestyle," Carlisle continued.

The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to try it. Though I didn't trust Carlisle, I realized that what he was saying could, in fact, work. In that moment it donned on me: this man was a doctor. A doctor had to be around blood often. If he were telling the truth about his eyes and his diet, then there was hope for my family and me. Perhaps we could be normal.

"You could join my wife and me tonight as we hunt, if you'd like," he said.

I looked at everyone carefully and saw that each of them was thinking deeply. I felt a general air of acceptance in the room, and finally Edward spoke, seeing as he knew what everyone was thinking. "That would be great. We'd love to try it. Shall we go, then?"

We followed Carlisle out the door, and he began running towards the forest. He led us to a giant mansion that could have housed at least 10 people, and he entered swiftly. We were met in the living room by a lovely woman, with caramel hair and a heart-shaped face. She smiled warmly at us all as Carlisle went to stand beside her.

"Carlisle, I didn't know to expect visitors! Vampire visitors especially" she exclaimed. I could feel that she was slightly uneasy.

"Do not worry, dear. They want to hunt with us. They too grew tired of the bloodbath that is vampire life. I invited them to join us on our hunt tonight," he said to her, sensing her discomfort. Then he turned towards us and said, "This is my wife, Esme."

We introduced ourselves to Esme, and I found that I liked her instantly. She had a maternal quality that reminded me of the mother that I had to leave behind because of vampirism. Her emotions showed that, though she was afraid, she put it aside to be calm and caring.

"Shall we go? There's a forest with plentiful wildlife just ten minutes away," Carlisle explained.

"Let's do it," Alice exclaimed enthusiastically. I could feel the waves of enthusiasm pouring from her body. It made me smile that she was ready to try something so different from what we knew. She looked up at me and smiled and I took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Everyone ready?" I asked. They all nodded their heads, and I felt their eagerness, so we followed Carlisle out of the mansion.

We ran in pairs, though Edward surely could have gone faster. He was like a cheetah in regards to speed. He stayed with Bella, however, because she was not quite that fast. Carlisle and Esme stayed in the front of the group and guided us to where they wanted to go.

We reached a clearing exactly ten minutes later, and it was breathtaking. It resembled that of the clearing Edward often frequented, though it housed less vegetation.

We stayed silent, taking in all of the sounds of the forest that surrounded us. Then Carlisle spoke. "Do you hear that?" he asked quietly.

We listened even harder. At first, the sound was very faint, barely noticeable, even to us vampires. It was a heartbeat. It got louder as the animal came closer.

The deer came into view moments later, oblivious to the fact that there were eight predators in the same vicinity.

Carlisle took the lead and demonstrated what to do. I watched intently, taking mental notes at how best to go about it. In theory it looked to be no more complicated than drinking a human. In practice, however, it could be different.

He stalked the deer for a few moments, getting closer and closer. Then, in one graceful movement he was on top of the deer, his teeth in its neck. It was killed instantly, and presumably felt minimal to no pain. At least, that's what I would guess because I had no idea. My ability didn't work on animals.

So, it appeared that all I would have to do was listen for a heartbeat in the depths of the forest, stalk my desired prey until I was close and lunge at the best possible moment, hopefully killing it upon impact so as to not cause unnecessary pain. It was simpler than killing a human, and it would make us all feel a little better about our lives. It would give us a sense of normalcy.

I heard another heartbeat nearby, and saw Esme tense up and focus, giving in to her instincts. When the fawn was closer she jumped on it with as much grace as Carlisle had with his deer, if not more. It pained me a little to see this weak-looking, mother type of a person wrestle with an animal that was almost her size. It baffled me to watch.

Then we heard a cluster of heartbeats. I decided that now was as good a time as any to try out animal blood. I deviated from the grouping we had formed, and went towards the heartbeat quietly and lithely.

It would have run past me and gotten away if I had not jumped. The best part of hunting the herd of deer was that it was completely instinctual. My mind wasn't invaded with awful emotions that didn't even belong to me. I just did what I had to do, and I did it quickly.

Surprisingly, the blood of the deer I drank tasted okay. It was similar to the blood of humans, but still different and unique. It wasn't quite as sweet, but it was still good. I decided that I liked it. I was very pleased with this revelation. It gave me hope that I could rid my life of the guilt that came from killing humans. Even the bad ones.

Edward started to chase the rest of the deer that had run away upon my attack. He managed to catch one of his own, and I watched in awe of his gracefulness. I hoped that I too looked as such while hunting.

Emmett followed soon after. I nearly laughed at his attack. He jumped on the biggest deer's back, and tackled it to the ground. The earth shook with the force of the attack. Then he wrestled with the struggling animal a little before he sunk his teeth into its neck. He was quite sloppy with his meal. His shirt was splattered with blood, and I nearly teased him for it before realizing that my own shirt resembled his.

My sister went next. It made me a bit uncomfortable to watch her take down a deer and drain it of its blood, but I dealt with my feelings. We were vampires now. This is how we lived.

It was nearly unbearable for me to watch Alice feed. I was supposed to protect her from these kinds of things. I cringed when I saw her delicate form wrap around the body of the beast she was going to drink. Even though I knew that she couldn't be hurt, I still feared for her safety. I didn't know what I would do without her. She was my rock in this unstable life. I forced myself to watch carefully, in case something went wrong.

Bella shyly went right after Alice had finished. Her emotions revealed to me that she was nervous about her first hunt. We all were, except for Emmett. He lived for these kinds of things. Everyone who had already hunted now exuded a feeling of calm and ease.

When Bella was finished, and we were all satisfied, Carlisle and Esme invited us all back to their home to talk and become acquainted with each other.

"We would like to get to know you. Not many vampires have shown an interest in our way of life. Maybe we could even be friends," he said, hopeful. He looked to his wife, and she nodded and smiled at us.

I grabbed Alice's hand in my own and said, "We would like that very much."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, so we ran back to the mansion that Carlisle owned so that we could get to know them better. Having some friends would do our family good, I decided. It would bring us a sense of normalcy we were seriously in need of.

**Reviews make me update faster :)**


	4. Guidance

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that this story won't be updated as frequently as my last one. Once ever couple of weeks is about all I can manage, and even then it might be longer. Stay with me :)**

**Thanks to my awesome beta who makes this story a hell of a lot better :) **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

_**Guidance**_

_**CPOV**_

It seemed that between the whole mind reading thing, and their decision to stop killing humans, we had a lot to talk about. So I invited them back to my home after having hunted with them. They seemed to be very nice people. They were so young looking, yet still incredibly wise and conscientious. I couldn't help but think that they had gone through a lot to be that way. Perhaps they were as old as me.

I grabbed my wife's hand and began running at vampire speed towards our home. We would be able to talk more comfortably there. I breathed in the night air heavily.

We reached our destination faster than before in our eagerness and I guided our guests to the large sitting room that Esme had decorated beautifully only a year ago.

They stood behind the couches looking uncertain and awkward. I almost laughed in amusement. My smile died on my face, however, when Jasper snapped his head up to glare at me.

"Please sit. Make yourselves comfortable," I said encouragingly.

They sat themselves down hesitantly, relaxing only slightly.

"So Edward, you mentioned that you can read minds… how exactly does that work?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my head, so I used it to try to dispel the awkwardness of our current situation.

"I don't really understand my gift, but it does come in handy. I try not to abuse my power, though. My family here gets annoyed with me enough without the added bonus of telepathy," he joked.

"Interesting. Are there exceptions to your power?" I asked, curious.

"Well, yes. As far as I know, there is only one exception. Bella is immune to my mind invasions," he said as he looked over to Bella with love in his eyes. It was the same look that I often gave Esme.

"That's fascinating! Are there any other special abilities in your family?" I asked, needing to know more.

"Yes. Jasper, would you like to tell him?" he asked his friend.

"I have the ability to control emotions. I can project them, absorb them, and gage them or anything else you might think to do with them. Alice has an ability too. But her gift has been with her for her whole life. Tell him, darlin'. "

"I can see the future. I know I sound like a ridiculous fortune telling gypsy, but it's the truth," the tiny Alice told me. I looked at her in awe and wonder, believing every word she said. They had no reason to lie to me.

"That's exceptional! It seems that your family is quite the talented bunch," I said to Edward after I got over my shock.

"Umm… well they aren't exactly my family," he stated, looking uncomfortable. If they weren't his family, then who were they? I was confused. "I guess we should explain it to them," he said to his companions with a sigh. They nodded their heads, with a solemn expression on their faces.

"Jasper and Rosalie are brother and sister, and Emmett is Bella's cousin, and I'd like to think of Alice as my sister, but besides that none of us are related. The way we were turned, though, that is what tied us together. You see, we went through a difficult time before being changed into vampires. It was most definitely the worst time in any of our lives," he said in a strained voice.

He hesitated for a moment so I spoke. "Edward, what are you trying to say?"

"There were these three vampires; two men and a woman. They kidnapped us all and imprisoned us with someone we had never met before. It's how we met our fiancées, ironically enough. We were each tortured, one at a time in front of our significant other. It's still difficult to think about, let alone talk about. Anyways, after they were done with us they changed us into vampires," he mumbled out at vampire speed, trying to say the whole story as quickly as possible.

"We are now family through venom. We have been for four months now. It was the worst time in our lives, but I can't bring myself to fully regret it. It was how I met Bella."

As if on cue, each of the men took their significant other in a comforting pose. Emmett wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist, Jasper put his arm around Alice's shoulders, and Edward grabbed Bella's hands in his own. I felt the need to look away. The moment was so private.

Their display of affection gave me time to reflect a little. These people were just children. None of them looked to be over the age of 20 physically, and they had just said that they had been turned four months ago. I was standing in a room with six newborn vampires.

I felt an astounding wave of calm spread through my body. I noticed that everyone else in the room relaxed visibly. I figured out a few seconds later that it must have been Jasper's doing. I smirked at him knowingly.

Getting back to the seriousness of their situation, I asked, "When they changed you, did they tell you anything about your new life? Did they explain anything to you?"

"Yes, they told us that they changed us into vampires, and that we needed human blood to survive. They said that we were creatures of the night, so we assumed in the beginning that we could not go anywhere during the day. Emmett tried it once, going out in the afternoon, out of curiosity. We discovered that the only thing that happens if we go into sunlight is that our skin sparkles," he laughed, smiling tightly.

"Didn't they explain to you the rules?" I asked in disbelief. Surely they knew them.

"Rules?" Bella echoed, clueless. Her family had a similar expression of cluelessness.

"Oh dear," Esme gasped. "They were just shoved into this life without any guidance. Carlisle, we must explain things to them. They don't even know about the Volturi!"

"What a mess. Where should I start?" I said, thinking deeply. I decided that I should give them the basics to start with. "First off, the Volturi are a family of very powerful and respected vampires. They are the enforcers of the rules in our world. They are like the vampire damage control…" I mused.

"So they're like the police?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, in a way. They are also the government. They make the rules, and they enforce them. They are vampire royalty. In any case, you do not want to cross them or make them angry. They have the right to eliminate you for any given reason, and you can't do anything about it," I said gravely. I wanted them to understand the seriousness of the Volturi family.

"You keep talking about rules. What are the rules? What are the punishments for breaking the rules? Surely there isn't a vampire prison?" Jasper asked.

"No, there isn't a vampire prison. The reason for that is because the punishment for nearly all of the crimes is death by burning."

"No!" Bella yelled before she burst out in tearless sobs. I didn't understand her reaction but decided not to ask. Edward went over to her and hugged her tightly, whispering things in her ear that I tried not to listen to, but my vampire hearing picked up.

"Bella," he whispered, "I will never let anyone hurt you like that again. Do you understand me? No one will hurt you as long as I am here."

At that moment Emmett turned to me and said, "You'll have to excuse her, but the word burning doesn't go over well with Bella. That's what the vampires did to her when they took us."

I grimaced then turned to face her. "Forgive me, Bella," I apologized, "I didn't know."

"Don't worry about it Carlisle. But may I ask, why would they burn the vampires?" she said, sniffling slightly.

"Well, that is the only way we can truly die. We must be ripped into pieces and burned. Otherwise we would still be alive. If you are just ripped apart, then you can still put yourself back together," I stated simply. I felt as though this was common knowledge, but again they surprised me with how little they knew about this life.

"Oh good lord, it never ends!" Rosalie exclaimed, throwing her hands up in despair.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand," Esme said politely. I, however, realized what she meant.

"Well, we didn't know that," Rosalie huffed. "We didn't burn them… we just ripped them to pieces. So you're saying they are still alive?" she asked, worry lines forming in her marble skin.

"I'm afraid so. They are capable of putting themselves back together, even over great distances," I replied forlornly. It seemed as though these poor kids couldn't catch a break.

When I had finished speaking I heard so many profanities from all around the room. I would have reproached them for their rudeness, but I felt as though their reaction was rather appropriate.

"We have to leave, then. They could come back and find us," Jasper said, his calm façade slipping slightly.

"I highly doubt they would come back for you, Jasper. You've taken them down once already. You could surely do it again, and now you know what to do. If they had any common sense they would stay away from your coven," I said confidently.

"Please Jasper? I want to stay here. We just made new friends!" Alice whined to him, clutching his arm tightly.

"Alice, I don't want those awful people anywhere near you again," he said angrily.

"Jasper, what Carlisle said makes sense. If they come back for us, we'll just finish the job, and do it right. We'll take them down for real. And if they don't come back, then they're smarter than they looked," Emmett said reasonably.

Jasper seemed to think about it more carefully, by the look of concentration on his face. After a few moments of awkward silence he said, "Alright, okay. We can stay, but if they do come back for us then I have dibs on Victoria," he said wryly. Emmett put out his fist and bumped it against Jasper's.

"Fine, but I get to finish James off!" Alice exclaimed.

"You'll do no such thing!" Jasper said incredulously. I could tell by the look on Rosalie's face, and her rolling eyes that his protectiveness was starting to get annoying.

"Yeah, because _I _want to finish him," Edward said with a rueful twist of his mouth.

The banter continued like that for some time. Esme and I watched and listened in amusement while they bickered over who got to kill whom. They looked like a normal family of brothers and sisters at that moment. But then I remembered the situation, and realized that they weren't anymore; mentally at least.

I felt incredibly angry with the people who changed them. They ripped them out of their lives, tortured them mercilessly and then changed them. There were no words, really, for what I felt towards those three vampires. Here we had six children who could have had great lives, but now it was no longer possible.

These six kids were good people, and I made a vow in my mind that I would stick around and give them guidance in this new life. They needed someone who had the knowledge they didn't. Esme and I would be there to help them, and make this life bearable for them.

**Reviews make me smile :D**


	5. Making Plans

**I'm alive! Don't hurt me for not updating sooner; I've been busy with school, and I've lacked inspiration for the longest time.**

**I own nothing.**

_**Making Plans**_

_**BPOV**_

We kept in touch with Carlisle and Esme after that first hunt, and we saw them often enough; every three days, or so. Right now it was less because we were all busy planning for our weddings.

With Alice around, it wasn't all that difficult to plan things out. She had a flair for these types of things, whereas I was hopeless. She helped me make all the decisions for my wedding with Edward.

Sometimes she went a little overboard with the plans. Like the time where she tried to convince me that wearing a tiara would be perfect to go with the veil that I wanted to wear. Instead, I convinced her that tiaras were so passé. It was a little too extravagant for my taste, and she knew that. She was probably just messing with me.

I tried to get Edward involved in the plans for our wedding, but he seemed to want nothing to do with it. It pissed me off to say the least. Instead of starting a fight, I just left him with the task of finding his tuxedo and picking a best man.

I already knew that I would ask Alice to be my maid of honor. Not only was she a good friend to me, but she was also Edward's best friend. I wanted her to stand up there with him, and I knew he wanted that too, though he would never ask me.

"Alice, do you want to be my maid of honor?" I asked bluntly as we flipped through some bridal magazines on my bed. I was getting tired of looking through the pages of perfect weddings. My wedding didn't have to be perfect; I just wanted to be with Edward forever. That in itself was perfection.

"Oh Bella! Of course I want to be your maid of honor! But…" she trailed off at the end, averting her eyes from mine.

"But what?" I asked, confused.

"Well, you see, I already asked Rosalie to be mine, and now I feel bad," she said, pouting.

"That's fine, Alice. As long as I get to be a bride's maid, then it's cool. She's Jasper's sister. She should be your maid of honor," I said as I laughed. Alice got worked up over nothing sometimes. Her face relaxed slightly after I reassured her that i was fine with not being her maid of honor.

Just then Rosalie entered the room with long and graceful strides, her long blonde hair flowing behind her.

"Hey girls! Got any new magazines for me to look at? I still haven't found the right dress," she said as she plopped down onto my bed, still being graceful. Alice threw a magazine to her from the floor where she now resided.

"Thanks. Anyway, Bella I need to talk to you. I was wondering if you wanted to be the maid of honor at my wedding. I know that you just asked Alice to be yours, and she already asked me to be hers, and she'll be my bride's maid… so what do you say; will you be my maid of honor?" she asked.

I bit my lip nervously. Rosalie always intimidated me, so we didn't talk all that much but the weddings had brought us together and she turned out to be a great friend. But then again the way she asked made it sound like the only reason she wanted me as a maid of honor was because I wasn't already one.

"You don't have to do that Rosalie. Alice can be your maid of honor. I don't mind, honestly," I said truthfully. It wouldn't bother me. I would understand. They talked more then we ever did. They shared a common interest in fashion and the likes.

"Nonsense! You're going to be my maid of honor and you're going to like it, do you hear me? I want you up there with me, not to mention the fact that Emmett does too. You're his cousin. We want you there. You're his family, and soon you will be mine too," she said, displaying more emotion in this one speech then in all of my time with her. Her kindness and sincerity touched my heart, so I agreed.

Since we had the whole maid of honor business straightened out, we continued looking through the magazines. It was the best way to shop for things, because we couldn't very well walk into wedding stores, what with all the humans there. They still smelled completely mouth watering, and we had yet to develop the insane control that Carlisle and his wife had. I mean, he was a doctor; a vampire doctor that had to be around blood for the better part of his working days. We were nowhere near that level of control.

"Oh my god, I found the perfect dress!" Rosalie exclaimed, not two minutes later. "Look at it!" she continued as she passed her magazine over to Alice for inspection. Alice tilted the page over so that I could see it too. Rosalie was absolutely right; the dress was perfect for her. It might as well have had a stamp with her name next to it.

It was strapless, and had a corset that would accentuate her breasts, the waist was cinched to make her look even curvier and the skirt flowed beautifully to the floor. The top part of the dress had some diamond beading that would make it sparkle and glow in the light. The dress was stunning, but unfortunately the price of it was more than we could afford.

Our financial situation wasn't the best, but it wasn't bad either. We each had a little money to our names back in our parents' homes. We lived off of stealing material items from there when we needed them. We would go back to our old homes, and take some clothing, or some of the bills that we had kept hidden under our mattresses or in our sock drawers. Besides that, we didn't really need money. We didn't need heat or too much electricity—just enough to keep our computer going. We didn't need food or water. We had Edward's car that we took; we just needed to buy gas on occasion. But for the most part we ran everywhere we could, or we stayed put and so the need for gas was not great.

We couldn't get jobs yet since our control was not up to par. This left us in a little dilemma. How were we supposed to afford a wedding dress, let alone three separate weddings? It dawned on the three of us at that moment that this was a serious problem. We couldn't afford the wedding of our dreams.

"It's too bad I can't get it," she sighed, quickly closing the magazine and picking up another.

We sat silently for a while, looking at magazines but not really seeing anything on the pages. We were all lost in thought. The only sound we hear for a few hours was Alice getting up to get her sketchbook, possibly to design something. She did that in her spare time as a hobby, and it was something she was good at. Her great sense of fashion aided her with this, and her impeccable style. She had hundreds of designs for dresses, shirts, skirts and accessories. I would bet money that people would love to buy the things she designed.

Rosalie got bored with her magazine and glided over to where Alice was resided to look over her shoulder at the drawing that she was working on.

"Alice, your designs are amazing. I would love to buy things like the stuff that you draw," she sighed.

"Your drawings are so good; maybe you should sell the designs? Or make them yourself..? You could be a designer like Vera Wang, or… well you get it right? I don't know any other designers," I piped in, voicing my idea. My lack of knowledge on the subject of fashion made her grin at me.

"That's what I wanted to do back when I was human. That or party planning. Now, though… I can't. I might hurt somebody. And besides, I can't become famous. People would start to get suspicious when I don't get all old and gross looking," she said reasonably in typical Alice fashion. She had a point, but I had another idea.

"Well, you don't have to show your face. You can sell them to someone, and they'll make them. You get paid for the drawings, and they get to make them real. You could earn a lot of money by doing that, and then we could buy the dresses of our dreams. We could afford to have our weddings!" I said excitedly.

She thought about it and her eyes glazed over, looking in the future, I assumed. Then she started bouncing around jubilantly and said, "It's going to work! We're still getting married. That's a good idea Bella. Who do we sell my stuff to, though?"

"Leave it to me," Rosalie said determinedly. "I know someone from my old school that got into designs. Last I heard she was doing well for herself, in a small, local business. I'll look her up and call to see if she'd be interested. I'll try to do it by mail, if possible, but she won't recognize me anyway."

"Oh my god, we're seriously doing this, aren't we?" Alice asked us in disbelief. "We're going to sell my designs!" she squealed.

I chuckled at her. She looked like Christmas had come early this year.

"I'm going to go tell Jasper! I'm so excited!" she said grabbing her sketchbook and bounding off to find her fiancé.

"The fashion world wouldn't be able to handle her anyways," Rosalie mused, "she's too hyper, and energetic. Nobody would be able to keep up with her," she continued with a smile.

She left then to go to the kitchen to find the phonebook so that she could find this mysterious fashionista. If this worked we could have the weddings planned and paid for in just a few months. I smiled widely at my thoughts.

That would be the best solution because I was kind of impatient to marry Edward. I was brought up to fear marriage, but I knew that with Edward I was making the right choice. I was young but I knew for certain that he was the only guy for me. We would spend eternity together as vampires, and I wanted that eternity to start officially, and to do that I needed to be married to him.

I took another magazine in my hand, pleased to see that this one had a more traditional vibe to it. I didn't want my wedding to be extravagant, like Rosalie or Alice. I just wanted it to be classy. Alice didn't really do anything _but _extravagance, but I made her tone it down to suit my taste. She was going to plan most of it, but I still had to figure out what dress I wanted to wear, and what my show-cake would look like.

I knew I wanted my dress to be old fashioned. Edward would like that better then a modern one. I didn't want to wear a modern-looking one either, to be honest.

I gasped as I found the perfect dress, nearly dropping the magazine. It was beautiful and perfect for me. It had a long train, and a gauzy veil that would go with the damn tiara flawlessly, not to mention the whole dress. The straps were thick, and the cleavage was modest, due to the scoop neck. The skirt was made of silk, and had a sort of web of pearls to accentuate the waist.

With a sigh I dog-eared the page and flipped through the pages searching for the wedding cake that Alice demanded I have at my wedding.


End file.
